1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand pump apparatus, and more particularly to a hand pump apparatus having two pumping strokes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical hand pumps comprise a cylindrical member having a piston slidably engaged therein and having a piston rod secured to the piston for moving the piston in a reciprocating action within the cylindrical member for pumping air. However, normally, the air may be pumped only when the piston is pushed forward of the cylindrical member. The piston may not pump air when moving rearward.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hand pumps.